


My treat

by Rain_wander



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, In chapter 2, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_wander/pseuds/Rain_wander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugilite meets a smoking hot hair dresser when she lest expects it. They hit it of right away and can't seem to stop flirting for five seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My treat

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some really amazing human au art i saw on tumblr by Violaland .

She leaned on the front desk and Sugilite couldn’t help glance down at all the breast she was showing off, ever thankful her angled sunglasses hid her eyes. Part of her wondered what magic was keeping that top on.

Sugilite was still new to this area, her move had gone smoothly enough. With her new job and and unpacking it had taken weeks for her to have even a week end to herself, let alone one when she felt like going out.

This weekend she didn’t really have a choice in the matter, unfortunately. Sugilite had already been putting off getting her hair trimmed since a little before her move, she was far too busy. After her move she had kept an eye out while driving to and from work for salons. The large, intimidating woman only spotted ones filled with tiny preppy white girls and a few overly flamboyant white men. This selection wouldn’t have been a problem if she didn’t have incredibly wild curly hair and a thousand and one past experiences where someone tried to cut her hair, as Sugilite put it to her friends, if she had “white girl hair”.

She was sick and tired of her hair getting butchered. Yes, Sugilite knew full well she shouldn’t assume all these tiny hair stylists, who were hardly taller than her waist, would destroy her hair. There had been a very few in the past who DID cut it properly but the risk was still there and still too high.

After a few hours of driving all over her end of the city and googling a million different rewordings of the same phrase; Sugilite was no closer to finding somewhere that she felt comfortable getting her hair cut. Pissed and a little hungry from spending all her saturday morning looking for a salon, Sugilite tossed her phone a little harder then she should have into the passenger side seat of her SUV and cursed loudly to herself.

Taking a moment to cool off she leaned on her steering wheel and grumbled as she looked at the other stores and shops in the little plaza she had parked in.

It was only then that she noticed one of those smaller, overly trendy salons packed away at the far end of that plaza. With a roll of her eyes Sugilite pulled her keys out of the car and climbed out.

“Screw it, I’m already here so I’ll check it out.”, she muttered as the SUV tipped a little with her weight when she stepped out. Car locked and her brow set in a permanent crease with her still present level of annoyance Sugilite was utterly imposing as she crossed the lot.

Her eyes stay hidden under her sunglasses and her practically mangled black denim vest and jeans made the already intimidated 6'7" black woman even more intimidating and a few faint of heart turned sharply to avoid getting in her way. Good.

A woman stepped outside of the salon, the brief moment the door was open made the loud dance music that was playing inside spill out into the afternoon air and Sugilite raised an eyebrow. It seemed that at least she’d get to listen to some great music while they butchered her hair, but her mild surprise over the music was totally and completely forgotten the moment she got a good look at the girl.

Taller, but not as tall as she was, maybe six feet even or around that height, with the cutest black short shorts on that seemed to have been hand made for her round curvy hips and what little of her thighs they actually covered. Her skin was tanned, not as dark as Sugilite’s but she wondered where the girl or her parents were from for a brief second before her attention was once again swallowed by the beauty.

She turned, lit a cigarette and Sugilite nearly walked into the curb. She was gorgeous and looked like she was all just the right kind of trouble. Her features were all sharp and angular and she was sporting a bright green Mohawk that looked like it was kept up with moose rather than gel or putty, making it look soft and voluminous. The very short sides of her hair were a very platinum blond and there was a zigzag pattern shaved into the right side of her head.

Her top was the lowest v-neck Sugilite had ever seen and for a moment she wondered if it was some sort of sports bra, the woman was sure as hell toned enough to be the type that worked out regularly.

She flicked her cigarette off and into the dirt not far from the paved entrance way into the salon and stretched. The over sized coat she had lazily dropped over her arms slipped and Sugilite spotted a tattoo on her upper left arm just before the woman disappeared inside once again.

Whether she was a customer or someone who worked here Sugilite smirked at the chance to chat up a hot lean thing like her and strolled on in with a far better mood then she would have a moment ago.

Inside was busy, and there were people about to come in behind Sugilite. Not wanting to waste any time, she put thoughts of trying to spot the hot green haired woman aside for now and stepped up the the front. All the stylists looked busy, but a tiny girl in a blue halter spotted Sugilite when she quickly peeked up from the girl’s hair she was coloring.

“Oh! Boy, are you lucky. Our rush is about to start.”

Sugilite was about to say something when the tiny girl in blue turned towards a doorway that must have lead to the employee area and yelled over the dance music.

“Mal, Malachite!! Get back out here, your lunch isn’t until 1:30!”

The same woman from earlier strutted out from around the corner without the over sized jacket she had on outside. Now that she was closer, Sugilite could see the ring in the middle of her lip and the piercings she had in the middle of each eyebrow.

Malachite sighed, ran her hand through the back of her Mohawk and looked positively bored out of her mind, until her eyes fell on Sugilite.

Most people were nervous or afraid of her, and Sugilite was used to it. She was huge after all, towering over most men she knew even, but the way Malachite was looking at her made her knees a little weak. Those bright blue eyes stared at her like she was the most delicious thing the stylist had seen in ages.

Malachite’s ankle high black leather boots clicked satisfyingly as she swayed her hips a little with every step up to the counter. Sugilite hardly noticed the music’s anymore, smirking devilishly.

“Well hello. What could I do for you miss tall dark and gorgeous?”

Malachite’s voice was rather similar to the girl in the blue halter top’s only with a little bit of a roughness to it and deeper. If the girl in the halter top’s voice was like chocolate, Malachite’s was like hot chocolate with a shot of coffee in it.

“I just need a trim, and I’m trying to find a woman who knows what she’s doing for a change.”

There was a playful tone in her voice and Malachite only grinned back.

“Well I can assure you, I’m a woman who does in fact know what she’s doing. If you’ll excuse the bragging I’m awfully good with my hands.”

She leaned on the front desk and Sugilite couldn’t help glance down at all the breast she was showing off, ever thankful her angled sunglasses hid her eyes. Part of her wondered what magic was keeping that top on.

“Oh my god stop flirting and cut her hair already!” The blue halter top girl barked and Malachite’s smile dropped as she turned just a bit to glare at the much smaller girl.

“Siblings are such a pain in the ass. Anyways, I promise to treat you right dear. Right this way, and lose the glasses and vest if you don’t mind.”

Sugilite did as suggested, taking off her sunglasses and stuffing them in the pocket of her vest before she removed that too and placed it on a waiting coat rack.

She followed Malachite to an empty chair and sat, watching her stylist gather what she needed, or rather watching the light play across her skin and high light Malachite’s toned muscles as they flexed with her movements. She even gave a little wiggle of her hips when she adjusted the chair and finished prepping everything.

“You sure enjoy your job.”

“Hmm I do actually but I’m not quite this into it most of the time.”

Malachite got to work and Sugilite watched curiously from her reflection in all the mirrors around her.

“Aw and is that because of little old me?” Sugilite’s voice was sickly sweet, dripping with mischief as she teased her stylist.

“Little and old don’t fit you at all- um.”

“Sugilite, it’s a pleasure.”

“Malachite, and not until I’m off the clock, then it will be.” They both smirked and the girl in the halter rolled her eyes and groaned.

The banter continued on the entire time Malachite worked on Sugilite’s massive mane of curls, her sister finished up her client with more groans and eye rolls. Malachite and Sugilite couldn’t have cared less, they were both completely distracted by each other.

When Malachite was finally finished Sugilite quickly took a long look in the mirror and smiled, impressed. For once someone hadn’t screwed up her hair, and as a bonus, said someone was hot and had been flirting with her since she walked in.

“How do you like it?”

“You’re definitely good with your hands.” Sugilite grinned at Malachite’s reflection in the mirror.

“Consider that a preview then, the trailer for the summer blockbuster.”

Sugilite laughed before she could reply and turned, walking to the coat rack to grab her vest and glasses.

“Summer blockbuster? Does that mean there’s going to be explosions?”

She tilted her head with the question and Malachite actually paused for a split second before her fingers danced over the register’s buttons.

“That depends on if you can find the bombs trigger hunny.” Malachite grinned wide right back at Sugilite and from the corner of her eye the huge dark skinned woman could see the halter top girl trying not to over hear them and looking utterly mortified while she walked to the content to pay.

Sugilite pulled what she owed for her haircut out of her wallet in bills with an extra 20$ for tip and handed it to Malachite.

“Need change?”

“No.”

“Are you sure? This is an awfully big tip.”

Sugilite smiled.

“Oh I’m sure, and if I didn’t have a strict ‘no bothering girls while they work’ policy then my number would have been on top of that 20.”

“Oh well then how about I just take you out for lunch? I’m on break in 10 minutes and then I won’t be at work so you can give me whatever you like. My treat?”

Malachite winked and Sugilite felt her face heat up a bit, thankful it was a littler harder to tell if she was blushing.

“Sure. I’ll be waiting outside for you. Needed a smoke anyway.”

“Oh wow need a smoke already? But I’m not even lying next to you in bed yet~”

Sugilite opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the girl in the halter top groaning loudly.

“Please flirt with less innuendos when I can hear you Mal. It’s gross. I’m your sister I don’t want to hear you talk like that.”

Malachite spun around to reply and Sugilite backed up. She wasn’t in the mood to listen to the sisters argue so she stepped outside and waited.

A few other customers passed her to go inside, for a moment Sugilite was a little worried that Malachite’s sister would make her stay later to help out. Those worries were quickly dispelled when the hair stylist in question came strolling out. She had that same oversized coat dropped around her as earlier.

“Finally.”

She sighed as if the most annoying thing in her life had mercifully ended

“Is she going to be alright on her own?”

“Oh she’s not alone, there’s another girl who works here that’s just getting off her break now. Anyway, I know this great bar and grill just up the street. You drive?”

“Sounds perfect and yeah, come on.”

The drive over and lunch seemed to fly by as the two traded naughty jokes and chatted the entire time. Malachite was nearly late getting back but Sugilite managed to get her back to the salon in time.

Just before getting out of the massive SUV Malachite leaned over and planted a sweet, firm kiss to the larger woman’s cheek and smiled.

“I’ll give you a call when I’m off since that might vary depending on how busy we get close to closing.”

“Oh? Haven’t had enough of me yet?”

“Oh hell no. We should go clubbing tonight. Have you been to any around here since you moved?”

“No, told you I had no time. It sounds fun though, I could use a night of dancing. Give me a ring and I’ll come pick you up and we can even swing by your place so you can change if you want.”

Malachite’s smile only grew and she leaned into place another kiss to Sugilite’s cheek but she turned and met the stylist’s lips with her own. The little squeak of surprise that came from Malachite made a pleasant warmth spread in Sugilite’s lower stomach. When they broke both of them were grinning like a couple of mischievous kids who had just made it off with the entire jar of cookies.

“That’s sweet. Keep that up and I might have to make you melt, Sugar~”

“I’m counting on it.”

Malachite caught a glimpse of the time from the corner of her eye and sighed.

“Well it looks like it’s goodbye for now. I’ll see you later sweetness~”

Malachite opened the door and climbed out of her date’s beast of a car.

“Hopefully you’ll be doing a lot more than just 'seeing’ me later.”

Sugilite laughed and Malachite waved good bye with a playful smirk plastered across her face.


End file.
